


things you said at 1 am

by eidolith



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst if u squint, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, based off a twitter prompt, super short, written in lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidolith/pseuds/eidolith
Summary: mementos chewed them up, swallowed them, and spat them back out, leaving ryuji too tired to trek home and akira too tired to refuse him, but then again, he's never been able to say no to ryuji before.just some tired, sleepy boys trying to cuddle the pain and exhaustion away.





	things you said at 1 am

it's one of those days where a mementos run has left them all beaten, wrung out, and pinned up to dry. it's plain as day on all of their faces, in the shadows under eyes, the bruises hidden clumsily under clothes, and the way steps drag on for a few seconds longer than they should.   
  
akira feels awful for it, the look on each of their faces drives one of his daggers into his heart and twists, twists and twists until it forces his mouth open to let them know that they've all earned a few days off.    
  
the pure liquid relief that pours down from his teammates drives the dagger home, and it stays there long after he's seen everyone to their individual trains, long after he waves them off with a shaky hand. ryuji's the only one left, looking at akira with a pained expression. he's putting all of his weight onto his good leg, the other one shaking ever so slightly.    
  
akira moves without thinking, wrapping an arm around the small of ryuji's back and pulling him so close, hoping that the contact can somehow transfer all of ryuji's pain into him.   
  
ryuji doesn't pull away, leaning onto akira ever so slightly in the way akira's known to mean that he's asking to stay over at leblanc, in a silent way that doesn't fit well on him, like a shirt two sizes too small.   
  
_is it alright if i sleep over?_   
  
_ of course it is. how can i ever say no to you? _   
  
they shuffle their way back home. it's only a five minute walk from yongen-jaya's ancient subway station to leblanc, but five melts into ten to account for ryuji's jellied legs, and ten melts into fifteen when akira's do the same.   
  
leblanc is dark when akira scrapes his key into the lock, but the strong, comforting scent of coffee is still bright in the air and seeps into his lungs, phantom caffeine that gives him just enough energy to drag himself and ryuji into his room.    
  
ryuji collapses onto akira's squashy bed, his face buried into the ultra plush pillows kawakami had gifted him a few days ago. akira follows him seconds later, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. tomorrow's a day off, anyway.    
  
beside him, ryuji shifts, his tired eyes swiveling in their sockets and searching akira's face for something. the sheer exhaustion in them brings the dagger back into akira's heart and forces his arms to wrap around ryuji, pulling his face into the crook of akira's neck.    
  
_i'm sorry_ , akira whispers against ryuji's dark roots. _i'm sorry_.   
  
ryuji chuckles, breathy exhalations against akira's collarbone. _what're you sorry for, man_?   
  
_i don't... i don't wanna be the one that makes you look like this._   
  
ryuji sits up as much as he's able, his eyes bright in the dark room. _i don't mind it_ , he says quickly and breathlessly. _i mean, yeah, it sucks, but i don't mind it, i swear_.   
  
_why_?   
  
_ i... i don't mind it as long as i can stand by your side. like, i don't mind takin' a hit or two for you, man. 'cause, i mean... it's you. _   
  
akira doesn't have anything to say to that, he just pulls ryuji back and stays there for a few long minutes until he's dead weight against him.    
  
somewhere in the middle of the night morgana finds his way in the empty space between ryuji and akira's bodies, and when they wake up, they find themselves still tired, still exhausted, but warmer and closer, despite the fifteen pounds of cat between them.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it! if you ever wanna request something, @ or dm me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/eidoIith)!! pls leave a comment or a kudos if you can!!


End file.
